Garfield's Roommates: Retooled
by JP-Ryder
Summary: A retooled version of Garfield's Roommates. Garfield Logan thought college life was going to be easy, but boy was he wrong. BB x Harem obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**And so here it is, Garfield's Roommates: Retooled. I don't own any of the characters so enjoy this remake.**

Room 1: Dormitory

Garfield's P.O.V.

So this is me, Garfield Logan, the dirty blond haired guy who's recently a new student at Jump University. My Mom once told me that I can achieve wonderful things, before she and dad passed away. Now I just live with my guardian family Steve and Rita, along with their two sons Larry and Cliff, also my two older adopted brothers who likes to pick on me, being the youngest.

So here I am, getting off the bus as I walk down towards campus to look for a new home. I'm the guy with messy dirty blond hair (told you before), tanned skin, green eyes and wearing a red jersey shirt and blue jeans. The campus life seems perfect, as I went to pick up my schedule and went to the office to get the key to my new dorm. However, ...

Normal P.O.V.

"What do you mean the fraternity house I was supposed to stay in got shut down?!" Garfield asks the clerk.

"Sorry, sir, it got shut down after it was learned that a sting operation for a marijuana plantation cartel." the clerk replied as she types the computer "Looks like you'll have to find another place to stay."

"Like where?!" Garfield asks as he pat his hands on the desk. "There's gotta be somewhere to live on campus!"

"Alright, alright, calmed down. I might have found a room from a dorm in this university." The clerk replied after typing her computer. "There's one available."

"Alright! I'll take it!" Garfield said happily.

"Fine, here's the direction to your new dorm and many of the campus buildings." The clerk replied as she taps onto her computer for the map. The printer starts up as it pops up the map for her to give him.

"Thank you!" Garfield replied as he grabs the map, looking at the dorm. "Thank you!" he told her as he rushes out with his suitcase and march down to the dorm.

"Damn kids always in a hurry." the clerk grumbled.

/

Garfield sees a large 3 story building made with brick wall structure, a black roof on top, and windows on each side. On the top between of the two windows is letters T.T.N.

Garfield walks up to the steps of the dorm, as he pauses and takes a deep breath. "Alright, Garfield. Time to meet your new roommates for the next couple of years." he told himself, as he rings the door bell. Once the door opens showing someone at the door, surprising Garfield.

Standing by the door was a pale skinned girl with long black hair, blue eyes and gray lips. She wears a black hoodie with purple short-shorts, and black stockings with black sneakers.

"Uh..." Garfield only said when he noticed her, he was in shock about the girl in the dorm. Maybe she's one of the girlfriends of the guys in the dormitory that's just stopping by-.

"Great." the girl mutters as she yells at the stairs "Daph! That ex-boyfriend of yours may have founded you!"

Okay, maybe not. "W-Wait, hold on! I-" as Garfield steps in, he trips on the doorway as he falls onto the girl. He finds himself on top of her as the two looks at each other in the eyes.

"Hey, I heard a fell-" spoke a Chinese girl who came from the other room. She was tall and beautiful with long brown hair down to her rear, with bangs over her forehead, brown eyes and full pink lips. She is only wearing a short blue top showing her curvy figure, and white panties hugging her wide hips, as her well-toned athletic legs are shown for the world to see. She saw Garfield on top of the girl and assumes the worst "Hey! What do you think you're doing to her, you perv!?" she shouts as she charges towards him.

Garfield gets off from the goth girl as he tries to run, but is caught by the Chinese girl who grabs him by the shirt collar and pins him to the wall.

"W-Wait! This is a misunderstanding!" Garfield exclaims.

"Nice try, but no one pins my friends down like that!" she responds as she shakes him.

"What's going on?" spoke a blond woman with blue eyes, peach skin, and wearing a black shirt and jeans, who came in downstairs along with a pretty red head in a purple short dress with pink stockings, and a few more girls that came into the room to see the Chinese girl pinning on Garfield. "Chun, who's this?"

"I caught this guy on top of Rachell!" Chun states to the blond woman.

"I think he's Daphne's ex, Dinah." Rachel respond once she gets up.

The redheaded girl in the purple mini-dress looks at Garfield, as she confirms "Um, that's not my ex."

"That's what I was trying to say! I'm supposed to be your new roommate in this house! But the clerk didn't say it was a girls' dorm!" he shouts waving his arms as Chun lets go of him.

"You think you're in this dorm?" Chun asks him.

"No, the clerk enters me in this dorm because the dorm I was originally going to was shut down by a plantation cartel. So, she put me in this dorm." Garfield explained to her.

Chun looks at him closely in the eyes which makes him startled, as she says "Alright, but what were you doing all over Rachel?"

"I accidentally tripped and fell on her." Garfield said as Rachel nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, well I guess if it was an accident I'll let that slide." Chun said as she narrows her eyes at him. "For now…"

'Great.' He thought as he gulps.

"Still, what are we going to do with him?" Spoke the sliver long haired girl that covers her left eye, wearing a black and orange top with biker shorts-shorts, showing off her athletic slim figure, and orange sandals.

"Let me take care of this." the blond woman spoke as she confronts Garfield "Hi, I'm Dinah Lance, I'm the landlady of this dorm. If you give me your papers, I'll settle this and contact the clerk about it. Chun, why don't you lead Gar into the living room and introduce yourselves to him and show him around the house."

"Fine." Chun said as she is stopped by a brown-haired girl with blue eyes, pink lips, and wearing a pink blouse and blue shorts. "What is it, Kitty?" she asks her.

"Um, aren't you forgetting to wear something?" Kitty asks pointing at Chun's bare legs.

"Oh crap!" Chun exclaims as she covers her front and back of her lower half "I'll be right back!" she states as she run upstairs.

'She has some incredible legs.' Garfield thought as he hides his blush.

/

Garfield is sitting on the couch of the living room as the girls in the dorm are here introduce their new roommate.

"Welcome to the dorm, Logan." Chun spoke, now wearing blue jersey short-shorts "My name is Chun-Li, but everyone called me Chun for short. All you need to know about me is that I'm a martial arts fighter, been here for 2 years and I'll be graduating my 4th year. I'm 20 years old so consider me as the big sis of this dorm." She greets herself.

'And apparently you never skipped out on Leg Day.' Garfield thought "Good to meet you, Chun."

"Likewise, but if I catch you doing something indecent, I'll be teaching you some lessons." Chun said while crossing her arms.

Now it's Rachel's turn to speak "My name is Rachel Roth, I am 18 years old and this is my first year." She said it very deadpanned.

"My name is Daphne Blake, I'm a Freshmen as well and the same age." Daphne greets while crossing her legs with her hands on her lap. "I'm majoring in the fashion department since I'm like an expert when it comes to fashion. I used to be part of a mystery gang back in high school."

 _'Mystery gang? Are you from a cop show or something?'_ Garfield thought while sweat dropping as he turn to the silver haired girl. "And you must be…?"

"Name's Rose Wilson, Sophmore." Rose greets looking bored. "All you need to know is that I'm sort of an agent of chaos." she said with a lazy look in her eyes.

"And I'm Katherine Pryde, or Kitty for short. I'm aiming for a teaching job." Kitty told with a friendly smile. "I'm also a Freshmen as well."

"And I'm Elena!" spoke the African girl who's the tallest, with short white hair, blue eyes and for some reason wears a white two-piece bikini making most of her half-naked, with her long legs and bare feet, with golden rings around her wrists and ankles. "I like to climb around stuff, parkour, also I'm from a village in Kenya!"

 _'She's a foreigner alright._ ' Garfield thought, couldn't help but looking at her. _'Why else is she wearing that kind of bikini?'_

"Me next!" Spoke a tan skin girl with long red hair and green eyes. She wears a tight purple midriff top with a yellow star at the center, blue high-top jeans, and purple shoes. "My named is Kori Anders, I want to be a model when I finish college. I'm also a Freshmen as well from a far away country!"

 _'Well she does have a body for a model.'_ Garfield thought seeing her curvy figure.

"My name is Kole Weathers!" Spoke a petite girl with pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a white blouse and blue short skirt, and white go-go boots. "I'm part of the entertainment and music theater at the university. I'm also a university."

Then the orange haired Japanese girl with gray eyes, and wears a gray shirt that hugs her large breasts, gray skirt and white stockings with black shoes bow to Garfield "My name is Orihime Inoue, I'm also a Freshmen here as well. I'm studying to be a doctor in my major."

 _'They have medical programs here?'_ Garfield thought, never knew that the school has a medical program.

"And I'm Dinah Lance, the landlady of his dorm." Dinah states after she walks back in "Now, tell me about yourself, Garifeld?"

Garfield replied "Well, my name is Garfield Logan, 18, and I'm majoring in veterinarian studies. I'm also vegetarian."

"Oh, so you're a hippie?" Kole asked.

"No!" he said defensively, "I just don't want to eat meat, because when I look at it, it's like you're eating someone's face!" He states while making a gross face.

"Well, since you're the official house member I'll let Kori to show you around the house." Dinah states. "Can you do that, Kori?"

"Of course, Landlord Dinah, follow me Friend Garfield!" Kori shout as she grabs Garfield's hand and forcefully drags him away.

/

"Right here is where we eat!" Kori shows him the dining hall where a long table is with cabinets, fridge, and a TV hooked on the wall. "The dining room also leads to the pool!"

She brings Garfield to the back porch to show him the outdoor pool outside. It is large, rectangular, and there's even a jacuzzi.

"You guys got a jacuzzi too? Awesome!" He said in awe.

/

"And here are the halls to each of our rooms!" Kori shows Garfield the hallway to each door. "Some of us are roommates here, we have up to 20 bedrooms here, 10 on each of the 2 floors."

"Sweet, so where's my bedroom?" Garfield asks her.

"In this floor, which should be right…"

/

"Here!" Kori opens the door to the room as Garfield enters, seeing that the room is the center upper floor of the house. It's a lot spacy and the bed looks comfortable. some drawers to put his clothes in.

"Wow, this is a great room." Garfield comments as he sat his suitcase down, seeing the window "I can see a large campus building from here!"

"Mmm-mm, this dorm is far and yet highest place to see the whole university." Kori replied.

Garfield felt a tug on his pants, he's looks down seeing a white Persian cat with a pink collar around its neck.

"Aww, hey there little guy." Garfield said as he crouches down to the cat's level "What's your name?" he asks petting the cat, which bites his fingers "AAAHHH!" he screams holding his hand up, as the cat runs out of the room.

"Silkie! What did I say about biting people!" Kori shouts as she turns to Garfield apologizingly. "I'm sorry, Friend Garfield, Silkie, our mascot, is always a bit shy around new people." she states as she rushes out of the room to chase after her cat.

Garfield stretches his fingers to get the pain away, 'Man, looks like there's a mean cat. Oh well, time to get unpacking.' He said as he goes to unpack his belongings.

/

After unpacking his things, Garfield heads down to get a snack. As he went to the kitchen, he spotted Chun.

"Oh, hey Chun." He greets "I've finished unpacking."

"Wonderful. Looks like you're already making it homely here." Chun replies as she opens the fridge as she bends down, her jersey short-shorts riling up her behind making Garfield blush as he turns away.

"So… where's the cabinet for snacks?" He asks moving around her.

"It's just above the fridge behind the cabinet." Chun answered, pointing up to the top while keep looking at the fridge.

 _'Seriously?'_ Garfield thought in deadpan.

He then tries to reach for the cabinet while trying to avoid contact with Chun. Garfield have successfully open the cabinet, much his relief. He's about to grabbed box of gram crackers, but a certain voice caught him.

"Silkie, come back here!" Kori shout from the hall, as her cat ran into the kitchen. As the pet hits Garfield leg, it causes him to lose his balance and falls over Chun-Li.

A loud crash was heard, and Kori ran down to the kitchen. "Is everything all right?" she asks and then saw Chun lying on the floor looking dizzy, with Garfield's head down between her thighs. His face press onto her crotch with his hands on gripping her thighs.

"Ah!" Chun yelps as she quickly grabs Garfield's head as she flips over, making him flip over too on the floor. She quickly separates herself form him while Garfield rubs his neck. "What do you think you're doing?!" Chun-Li asked out of anger and embarrassment.

"I was trying to get the box of gram crackers! But Silkie came over here and knock me on top of you!" Garfield explains to her out of embarrassment as well.

"Slikie! You are in so much trouble!" Kori calls out to her cat.

Garfield stands up as he helps up Chun by pulling her up. "I'm sorry that I fell, is there anyway I can make up for it?" he asks her.

Chun turn away as she blushes, as she replies, "Well there's no good food in here, maybe you can help me get takeout."

"That sounds fair." Garfield comments.

"I shall come as well, it's my fault that Silkie made you fall." Kori states confronting Chun and Garfield about it.

"Alright, I guess the two of you will serve me." Chun replied.

"You guys are going out?" Rachel spoke which startles Chun, Garfield, and Kori.

"Uh yeah, me, Kori, and Chun are going to get take out." Garfield said to her.

"Can I come with you, too?" Rachel asks them as she holds up a book "I need to return this book by tonight at the drop off at the library."

"Well, sure. We can take my car." Chun suggests. "But where would we get some takeout?"

"Maybe we can go get pizza?" Garfield complied.

"Good idea. Let's get the pizza!" Kori shout happily.

/

The four went out to get some pizza, as Chun-Li drove down to the nearest pizza joint on campus in her blue sports car. Kori is up front with her as Garfield and Rachel are on the back.

"Okay, so everyone agrees on getting just cheese pizza for everyone and even take some for everyone at the dorm." Chun states as everyone nodded.

"You're practically in charge on most of everything, huh Chun?" Garfield states.

"Dinah might be landlady, but I'm the lead girl in the dorm!" Chun replied with pride.

"That's because you're the oldest here." Rachel points out making Chun pout by her remark.

Chun parked her car at the pizza joint, as the four got out. "Alright, we got about half an hour. Rachel, you go to the library, and Garfield you go with her."

"Why me?" Garfield question looking at her.

"Because it's almost night time, so that means we need a partner to walk in on campus." Chun-Li answers "It's dangerous to go alone out here, some drunken creeps would come to try to hurt her."

Garfield nodded understandingly "Got it, I'll stay by her side."

"I'm okay of being alone, Chun." Rachel states.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to risk your safety. Now go get your book back to the library." Chun replied pointing forward.

"Fine." Rachel grumbled as she and Garfield walk to the library while Chun and Kori go get pizza.

/

During the walk to the library, it was only silence between the two. Garfield tries to think of a way to speak to Rachel, so he sparks up a conversation.

"So, what are you majoring, Rachel?" he asks her.

"Just a simple bachelors." She replied looking at the library far ahead.

"You must have gotten a lot of hobbies to do." He continued to ask.

"I just read, a lot." Rachel replied as they continue to walk.

"How about going out swimming or skating, or going to the mall-"

"I don't care about pointless materialism." she states as they made it to the library.

"What about books? Aren't they materials?" Garfield asks as Rachel turns in her book into the shoot.

"Books are filled with knowledge and part of your education." She states after seeing the book drops in. "Have you read any books?"

"Um…does comics count?" He asks her as Rachel walks past him heading back to their original direction. _'This conversation isn't going nowhere!_ ' he thought as he follows Rachel back.

/

Garfield and Rachel went back to the pizza joint. They look around the tables full of some people there looking for Chun and Kori. They finally spotted them while two jocks are seen flirting with them.

"Come on, why not hang with us?" asked the skinny boy with black bowl-cut hair, black eyes, and wears a red letterman jacket.

"Adonis' right, you ladies shouldn't be hanging out alone at night." said another jock with orange hair and blue eyes. Also wearing a red letterman jacket.

"Sorry, but me and Kori are doing just fine on our own." Chun told them off.

"Yes, so please leave us alone." Kori adds but is blocked by Adonis.

"Hold on there, we just offer you girls a walk home but you're just-" Adonis didn't listen as he is kicked in the crotch by Chun. "AAAHH!" he cries out as he holds his crotch, getting the attention by some college students.

"Adonis!" the other jock exclaim as he turns to Chun "Who do you think you are, bitch?!"

"They told you that they can handle themselves, ain't I right?" Garfield states as he came with Rachel, while getting the two jocks their attention towards him. "How about you little boys go back to your mom, it's way past curfew."

"Do you know who we are? You're dealing with Cardin Winchester and my buddy Adonis, we're gonna wipe the floor off of you punk!" Cardin sneered as he pounds his fists.

Garfield just chuckled and spoke with a smirk. "Here's a lesson: Don't judge the book by its cover. Even you two idiots should know by now."

Cardin got angry as he charges at Garfield. "You little punk!"

"Gar! Look out!" Chun tries to stop Cardin, but is surprised by Garfield dodging him quickly.

Cardin then turns around and sends a punch at Garfield, who easily dodge him. Cardin then throws another fast punch which Garfield dodges, surprising the girls.

"You missed, Carrot Top!" Garfield states while chuckling. Cardin tries it again, but Garfield keeps dodging it as he chuckled. "Miss me again, what are you a total bitch?" Garfield questions while looking at him.

Adonis, after recovering, joins in to send a punch at Garfield at the back, but Gar dodges him. Adonis only ends up hitting Cardin in the face.

"What the hell?!" Cardin shout angrily.

"He moved! Let's just keep punching him!" Adonis replied as the two turns to Garfield.

Both charge at Garfield, who jumped in the air and dodge him. This causes the two jocks to head straight into a little girl's pizza party.

"Our pizza!" the little girl scream.

"Daddy! Those mean boys ruined our pizza party!" another shout, which gets the attention to the mob group of angry fathers.

"You two messed my baby girl's birthday party!" the angry father snarled at the two jocks.

"W-Wait, it's not our fault-"Cardin and Adonis were then grabbed by the muscle bound fathers, as the two scream like little girls as they get dragged out of the pizza joint and into the alley way.

Garfield and the girls watching the fathers beating up the jocks. They winced at the noise of the beatings and girlish screams coming out from them. The young daughters were cheering for their dads to beat the jocks while the mothers stay behind cheering on. Garfield and Chun smiled while Kori winced at each punching while Rachel made a small smile.

/

As soon as they return to the dorm, they came with pizzas for all the girls in the dorm to enjoy.

"Wow, you guys brought all of these pizzas?" Kitty asks as she sees Garfield and Chun place about 5 pizzas down on the counter.

"Yep, decided that this will be a special occasion." Chun replied seeing the other girls coming in for pizza.

"Really, like what?" Kole asked.

"This is welcoming party to welcome Garfield into the dorm." Rachel answered.

"He saved me and Chun from a bunch of jocks without hitting them!" Kori states which surprises the girls. All turn to Garfield with impressed faces.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Dinah states crossing her arms "I guess we now have two muscles in the dorm."

"Oh, I don't think of myself as a muscle." Garfield replied modestly "I'm just doing what a fellow roommate should do, look out for their roommates. I just think it's what any guy would do in a situation like this."

"Guess you're not so bad after all, Logan." Rose states with a smirk "I think you deserve an award."

"An award?" Garfield asks her.

"Yep. I think Chun should let you kiss her legs and butt-" Rose didn't finished as Chun kicks Rose's knee down, then uses her legs to wrap around Rose's head to trap her in a scissors lock.

"That's enough out of you, Rose!" Chun scolds her as she traps Rose in a choke hold with her legs.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, jeez!" Rose replied making Garfield and the girls sweat drop.

 **/**

 **Well, looks like I got the first chapter down. I've kept Rachel, Kori, Kole, Rose and Dinah in the roster but then I've made some careful thinking in adding in more girls. Writing this fic makes me think about learning many things from the site, like your imagination is unlimited as well as storytelling. If I keep limiting to only DC girls for this fic, it will be just limiting ideas to have for the fic. Nothing should be limited to logic or reason, it's fiction so make the characters do something unbelievable from reality.**

 **So, as you can see I have made the decision to make this a crossover of many comics, video games, anime and other cartoons. Live action is debatable, as well as characters from books.**

 **Also, here's a little preview for next chapter:**

 **/**

"There must be hundreds of clubs around here."

"Are you sure this is an appropriate outfit?"

"That sounds like that BDSM Club claimed another victim."

"Welcome to the Wildlife Café, my name is Tifa."

 **/**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and review!**


	2. Club Fair

**I do not own anything as they belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **/**

Chapter 2: Club Day.

It was night time, everyone was asleep except for Garfield. He's inside of his own personal bathroom, as he just gotten out of the shower, now wearing his tank top and jersey shorts.

"Man, that was a nice shower." He said as he got out of the bathroom. Once he did he notice Chun-Li and Elena on his bed. He did a double take by surprise in Elena seeing her in her white bikini and Chun-Li wearing only a blue bra and a thong. "Chun!? Elena!? What are you two doing here!?"

"For you, silly." Chun-Li replied with a wink.

"We want you to lick our legs!" Elena said as she raises her leg up in front of him, her foot aiming for his crotch.

"What!?" Garfield exclaims.

"We want you to lick our legs, we know how much you like to stare our thighs." Chun-Li states her hands stroke her own leg from her foot to her muscular thigh, straighten it up to have her heel dangle from her toes. "Why don't you lick mine first?"

"Hey, I thought we'd agreed to have him lick my legs first!" Elena argues with Chun, as the black girl stretches her own leg in front of Garfield while flexing her toes in front of him.

"Sorry, but my legs are the sexiest ones in this dorm!" Chun states while raising her leg up, as Elena's leg hits her leg "Hey!"

"Would you like to prove that?" Elena asks with a smirk, as she launches her foot towards Chun-Li's face who she dodges and use her own foot to kick her by her chest.

"Hey! You kicked me in the boob!" Elena shouts as the two ended up having a leg fight with each other. Their legs get tangled up while trying to kick each other, unaware that Garfield has turned around while holding his nosebleed.

'What is going on with those two!?' Garfield thought as he noticed Kole at the front of the door. Her eyes shrink up glowing red as her mouth is more, rectangular.

"Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack! Ack!" she cries out robotically as her mouth keeps having this blinking glowing light "Ack! Ack!...Ack!... _Ack!_

 _Ack!_

 _Ack!_

 _Ack!_

 _Ack!_

 _A-_ Smash!

Knocking over the alarm, Garfield wakes up from his sleep. His eyes opened in shock as he's wide awake, feeling that he's had a wet dream. Well, off to the showers.

 _'Man, what a weird dream.'_ he thought to himself after getting out of the showers, wearing a new set of clothes _'Who knew living in a female dorm can be so hot! But at the same time, it's freaking dangerous having these kinds of erotic dreams!'_ he thought as he walks out of his room, he didn't realize Silky was sleeping by his door as he accidentally steps on his tail.

"Meow!" Silky cries out as he scratches Garfield's ankle.

"Gah!" he yelled as he trips over into someone. He finds himself now on top of something soft, as he looks up to see Rachel in only her black shirt and short-shorts, as his hand is pressed against her boob. _'Crap!'_ he thought as he immediately gets up "I'm sorry, Rachel! I didn't mean to-" once Rachel gets up, she turns around and walks away downstairs, leaving Garfield gapping.

/

In the kitchen, Garfield looks like he's been dead as his appearance still looks off colored. _'She hates he.'_ He thought referring to Rachel. He joins with the other girls at the table, eating breakfast.

"Garfield, are you alright?" Elena asks him, seen now wearing her white tribal bikini again.

"Huh, what?" he got out of his funk, only to see Elena in her revealing attire "Why are you in your bikini at the dining table?"

"It was too hot in the house, so I wore it around the dorm. Don't worry, I only wear it only inside the dorm." Elena replied to him.

"Riiiight." Garfield said as he notices one person missing "Where's Rachel?"

"She said that she needs to do something in the morning. Says something about helping a friend." Chun-Li adds as her hair isn't in bun style leaving it down, only wearing a yellow shirt and pink short-shorts as she eats some eggs.

"Hey, do you know that today's the Club Fair?" Kitty asks them.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw a few venders outside while I was jogging." Chun replied.

"They say if you join a club in college, you'll earn credit points in participating these clubs." Dinah states, wearing her black tank top and matching yoga short-shorts. "It's best for those that are Freshmen to choose a club that you'll like. Either it relates to your major, or join a little fun club with personal interests."

"Sounds cool, is everyone going?" Garfield asks them.

"Can't, got a shift at the women's defense class that I help teach." Chun states.

"I'm needed in theater club, they're gonna need someone to organize props for this Hamlet play...which I'm not a part in." Kole said bitterly.

"And most of us have some job shifts to do." Kitty states.

"Is anyone coming?" Garfield asked.

"I can go! I don't have much to do anyway." Elena states.

"Yeah, I should go as well." Orihime replied.

"Great, so it's just me, Elena, Orihime, and Kori going to the Club Fair." Garfield said as the three girls agree.

/

The four all went out and went to the club fair, which takes place outside of the central park of the university. There are a lot of tents, venders and trucks displaying what kind of club there is.

"There must be hundreds of clubs around here." Garfield comments as he's wearing a blue hoodie with jeans and blue sneakers.

"Yeah, it's like an outdoor convention center!" Elena comments, wearing a pink top with a black sports bra underneath, demin jean short-shorts and white sandals.

"And so many people to meet!" Kori states, wearing her purple top and jean skirt with black boots.

"There's also food venders here." Orihime replied. She's wearing a red t-shirt with blue dress skirt and black shoes.

"Well girls, let search for clubs that'll catch your interest." Garfield told them as they went out to look for clubs.

The girls start searching around for clubs while Garfield are watching out for them. Garfield is also interested in finding a club for himself. Seeing that there are a lot of clubs he might like, he decides to scourge around. But on his way, he bumps into a girl.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Garfield said looking at the girl. This girl is about the same age as him, but having pale skin with pink cheeks, pink hair that are pointing up, and pink eyes. She is wearing a violet tight black shirt that fits her slim figure, black skirt, and long boots.

"Oh, that's alright." she replied "Never seen you around before, you must be new."

"Yeah, name's Garfield. I'm a new freshman here at Jump University." Garfield replied.

"Awesome! And I see that you're here to join clubs?" she asks him.

"Yep." Garfield replied as the pinkette hands him a flyer "What's this?"

"A flyer for my club. My leader wants these passed around, come and check it out." she states as she walks away "Well, gotta meet up my booth, bye!"

"Hey wait!" Garfield shouts as he gives a sigh _'Didn't get her name, but this pamphlet.'_ he looks at the pamphlet, it has a cat symbol with a black bird on top, as he looks at the title "The Nightshade Club, for those who seeks to try out new things?" he read "Huh, sounds like something to do. I'll just save it for now and look around."

Garfield then goes find the girls, probably finding their club stands. He looks around to see a lot of clubs: theater arts club, math club, anime club, food exploration club. He then spots Orihime by the red cross booth.

"Hey Orihime, I see you've found a club." Garfield comments.

"Hi Garfield, I just sign up for Medical Club. Meet Tsunade Senju, she's the club supervisor." Orihime greets the supervisor. She is a young-looking Japanese woman with long blond hair, peach ski, brown eyes and pink lips. She wore a green jacket with a gray button shirt that shows her large DD-cups. She wore blue yoga pants, and black sandals.

"Pleasure to meet you, you must be the Mr. Garfield that Orihime talked about." Tsunade said as with a smile. "And she is quite right, you do look like a nice cute boy."

"Don't tell him that, Ms. Senju!" Orihime cries out in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Tsunade apologized "But here on the Medical Club, I help out with students wanting to become medical doctors and nurses in their majors. But if you want to hang with dear Orihime at our club, come stop by unless you want to join?"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, Ms. Senju." Garfield replied shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Lady Tsunade." she insists with a wink.

Garfield turned red as he quickly turns around "So, let's go find Kori and Elena!"

"Okay, see you later Lady Tsunade!" Orihime said as she follows Garfield to look for Kori and Elena.

/

"Hm? A club that helps you try out new things?" Elena asks as she finds a booth with the black bird on top of a cat.

"Yep, we recruit female students who feel tired in doing the same thing in a daily life, we thought to spice things up in their lives." spoke a girl with long swirly hair with spiral bangs, golden eyes, tanned skin, and wears a black minidress that shows her large bust, and wears black thigh-high boots. "My name is Blair, and I think you'll make a good recruit."

"Really? Well I do like to try out new things… signing up!" Elena said writing her signature on the paper.

"Great, just follow me to the tent. And I can explain about our club." Blair said

Elena sees a large, violet purple large tent with a same cat and bird symbol. Elena goes to the tent while Blair follows her, having a... lustful smile.

/

Garfield and Orihime goes around searching for Kori. They look until they start getting hungry.

"Looks like we need something to eat." Garfield said.

"Yeah, I think I saw some food trucks over there." Orihime points out to the food stand where Kori is spotted.

"Hi Friend Garfield and Orihime, I'm just finish signing up for the Gourmet Research Society, and here's one of the members!" Kori greets.

They spotted a tanned girl with short blond hair, turquoise eyes, and wears a white button shirt opened showing her cleavage which wears a black bikini top, as her stomach is bare she wears Demin jean short-shorts and black boots.

"Hey, I was just showing Kori how to make good burgers perfectly." she states as she uses the spatulas to flip the burgers up and down on the grill.

"Her name is Mito Ikumi, she's going to teach me the way in how to cook!" Kori states.

"Wow, that looks awesome flipping burgers like that." Garfield comments.

Mito blush a little by Garfield words. "Thanks, I'm just cooking for people at the events in this university." Mito comments.

"Amazing, Kori pick the right club and leader." Garfield states, while Mito blushed.

"Say, I don't see Elena anywhere." Orihime states as she looks around.

"Me neither, maybe she went to the restroom or somewhere." Garfield replied.

/

"Are you sure this is an appropriate outfit?" Elena asks after she had changed out of her clothes into a black leather two-piece bikini, and the bottoms is really riling up her butt.

 _'Hmm, she has some long legs. But she does have a nice ass.'_ Blair thought as she saw two people coming inside the tent. "Ah, Mistress Jinx and Mistress Argent, glad you all came."

"Indeed." The pink haired girl, Jinx, replied. Next to her is a gothic looking girl with black spiky hair with red streaks, red eyes and black lips. She wears a red corset with black fingerless opera gloves, black frilly skirt and black boots on. She is Argent.

"And it looks like you got us a good one." Argent said with a smirk.

"Yep, and she signed up for submissive." Blair states giving the paper to Jinx and Argent, who both smiled lustfully.

"Submissive?" Elena asks as Blair caught her off guard, handcuffing her wrists together as Argent and Jinx holds her by the legs "Kya! What are you doing?!" Elena asks as her hands are now up in the ceiling.

"It's what you've signed up for!" Jinx replied as she takes off Elena's sandal as well as Argent, as the two starts tickling Elena's feet making her laugh.

"Kyahahahahahaha, this isn't what I had in mind!" Elena cries out while laughing.

"Oh yes you did, check out your paper." Blair countered as she pulls out Elena's signed sheet.

Elena looks at the paper again while laughing. Her face turns into a most shocked by looking at the print. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes, you are one of us now. And we're gonna make you a fine member." Blair replied, licking her lips.

Argent licks up Elena's leg from her ankle to her thigh, until she reaches for the bottoms. She licks up the groin as the New Zealander moves her hand to dig into Elena's bottoms as she fingers her.

"N-Noooohh!" Elena gasp in a moan, feeling the fingers playing her clit.

"Blair, switch with me." Jinx told her as she gets up as Blair grabs Elena's left ankle and uses her fingernails to scrit-scratch the foot.

"Tickle, tickle!" Blair cooed as she nibbles on Elena's toes while her finger tickles Elena's foot.

"BAhahahahaha!" Elena laughs out loud trying to escape.

"Mmm, you do have a well-toned body." Jinx comments as she licks Elena's shin, making Elena shiver. Then she gets up and brings a hook attached to a wire.

While Elena was laughing and moaning, she turns her head back to see the hook Jinx holds, as she gulps. "What's with the hook?" she asks nervously.

Blair's arms are around Elena's neck, as the purple haired girl was dangerously close to Elena's lips "You see, Mistress Jinx has a certain kink. She loves giving girls wedgies, it shows their delicious booty more." she comments while without warning, Jinx stick the hook to Elena's bottoms and hits a remote, which causes the wire to go up and Elena is now dangling in a tight leathery wedgie.

"AHHHHMMMM!" Elena scream interrupt by a mouthful kiss.

"No-no-no, you need be quiet for this." Blair said as she kisses Elena's mouth with her tongue inside.

Argent and Jinx went behind Elena's rear as they rub her leg as they lick her hamstrings, then up to her butt as they lick their butt cheeks. Blair while making out with Elena pulls her leather bra off, showing her chocolate colored titties, provoking her to grope them.

"Meow, you've got some nice titties." Blair comments while kissing Elena. "Are they C-cups? Nice!" she purred as she moves down Elena's neck to kissing her chest and then licks her nipples and sucks them in, while pinching the other.

"Ohhh..." Elena's moan let out a tear.

"My, she might be ready for the final phase. Girls, let's bring them out." Blair commands as the girls walk away for a minute.

Elena breathing heavily as she thought. 'It must be the final, I just have to get through this.'

"Oh, now we ready."

Elena look shocked and fear to see upon her eyes. All three of them wearing double edge dildos with their own color.

"W-What are those?" She asks fearfully.

"They're double-edge dildos, they'll make great pleasurable usage." Jinx smiles evilly as Elena looks afraid.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Elena screams as the three girls go towards her.

/

"What was that?" Garfield asks.

Kori gasp "Elena!" she said as she looks around.

"That sounds like the Night Cat Club claims another victim." Mito comments.

"Wait, the Nightshade Club?" Garfield asks.

"Yep. They've been trying to recruit cute girls into their club, so they can show them an enjoyable experience. Basically, some BDSM shit going on there." Mito states making Garfield look pale as he rushes down to the tent where Elena's scream came from.

"Kori, Orihime! Stay where you are! I'll be back!" Garfield told them as he rushes inside the tent "Stop right there!" Garfield demands as he stood in shock, seeing Argent and Blair holding Elena's legs apart as Jinx is about to slip down Elena's black bottoms. 'What the hell!?' he thought in exclamation. The three turns to Garfield, who got a shocked look on his face.

Jinx click her teeth "Great, interruption of our new pet's first submission."

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing to Elena!?" Garfield demands unknown that someone is sneaking up behind him.

"She's prepping up for our initiation." spoke a lustful voice making Garfield turn around, seeing another girl who's wearing a blue cloak. When she opens her cloak in front of him, she's wearing a black leather leotard with a black bird masquerade mask with blue hair, as her hourglass figure shows her curves, her exposed clear toned legs, and black knee-high boots. She also wears a belt around her waist full of handcuffs, dildos, feathers, and other sex toys.

"Who are you?!" Garfield asks her as Jinx and Argent grabs him by his arms and Blair grabs him by the legs. "Hey!"

"Hehehe, interested? I'm the Mistress of this club." she told him as she walks around him and wraps her arm around Elena's leg as she strokes her sole, making Elena laugh. "This club's purpose is to awaken the shyest of girls we could find to turn them into...one of our submissive slave girls!" she said as she licks up Elena's foot making her shiver.

"Please stop that..." Elena said make a quivering.

Argent and Jinx brings Garfield next to Elena, who struggling to break free from them.

"Let me go!" Garfield shouts just felt a smack on his rear. "Hey!"

"We usually pick girls for this kind of thing because they're good for quality." Jinx states as she feels up Garfield's abs. "But you…you'll be perfect as the only male pet."

Blair took a moment touching Gar's under line, until she felt something huge, long and hard in it. "Meow meow meow, he's got a really big one."

"W-Wait! What are you going to do to us?!" Garfield asks nervously as he notice Blair unbuckling his belt. "Stop!"

"Come on, just one peak won't-" Blair didn't finish as she felt a hand chop on her head knocking her out. Argent and Jinx are both knocked out by the same move as Garfield looks to see Chun-Li to the rescue.

"What do you all think you're doing to my roommates?!" Chun demands as she spots Lust groping Elena's breasts. "Stop what you're doing to Elena right now!"

"Tsk, the fun has to end." Lust growled "But you're too late, dear Elena has already signed up for this club!"

"And what are you going to do to Garfield?" Chun demands making Lust narrow her eyes "Garfield, did you signed for this?"

"No." Garfield answered.

"So, you're gonna have your way with Garfield also without him signing up. This will be problematic if I told the dean about this." Chun said making Lust stop what she's doing as she lets go of Elena. "How about this, you release Elena, give her clothes back on, and we can forget this whole thing happen."

Lust growls but knows that Chun is right. "Fine." She snarled as she lets go of Elena.

Chun unhook Elena, as Garfield bring her clothes to her. "You alright, Elena?" Chun asks.

"Just get me out of here." Elena replied as she held Garfield's arm as the three leave after Elena puts back her clothes on. Lust sees them leave, while trying to form a plan to get them all.

/

And so, Garfield, Chun, Elena, Kori and Orihime all meet at Mito's food vender as they have lunch.

"I don't think I'm gonna join any club ever again." Elena states as she eats a hotdog.

"It was a good thing Orihime texted me about what's going on." Chun replied "Honestly, I gave you one job, Garfield. Keep an eye on the girls."

"How was I supposed to know that club was BDSM?" Garfield respond embarrassingly, eating cheese fries.

"But the most important thing is that everyone's alright!" Orihime states cheering everyone up.

"That's right, me and Orihime have found lots of clubs to join in!" Kori said cheerfully.

"Yeah, there are some that really want us to join since some guys begged us." Orihime requires making Elena, Garfield, and Chun sweat drop.

"I'm pretty sure cooking and nurses club will be good for you." Garfield said.

"Yes, that does sound nice." Kori states as she spotted someone coming towards them. "Friend Rachel! You're here!"

"Hey guys." Rachel said as she joins the group. "Sorry I missed breakfast, I had something to do."

"Well you can join with us for lunch." Chun replied not noticing Garfield's awkward look as he avoids Rachel's gaze.

"Well, excuse me for the moment, just gonna go to the men's room." Garfield said as he walks away from the girls nervously as he heads out.

"What was that all about?" Chun asks while the other girls just shrugs about it.

/

Garfield walks through the club venders nervously, trying to avoid the awkward situation with Rachel. 'She's probably mad at me and doesn't want to make things awkward between us.' He thought as he suddenly bumps into someone. "Sorry." He said as he looks at the girl he bumps into.

"Oh, it's alright." spoke the girl with long dark brown hair that falls to her waist, red eyes, and fair skin. She wears a white tank top shirt highlighting her sizable chest, her midriff showing, a black skirt and brown boots. "Are you looking around to join a club?"

"Well, not at the moment." Garfield said as the girl hands him a flyer. "Animal Café?" he reads.

"Yep, it's a wild life awareness club that helps bring awareness to wild life." She replied as she greets herself "My name is Tifa, Tifa Lockwood."

"Well, I'm Garfield Logan, and I think I'll visit this club since I'm a fan of animals." Garfield states.

"Great, come by tomorrow!" Tifa said as she walks away to hand out more flyers.

/

Soon after the club fair the girls return to their dorm talking about the clubs they'll be joining.

"See, Friend Mito said that if I get some teachings, I'll be able to learn all kinds of ingredients for my new meals to make!" Kori said making the rest of the girls nervous.

"And if Miss Senju states that we do extra hard to work on treating students who get injured from either sports or accidents." Orihime states happily.

"You two seem to have found a club you like." Dinah states. "What about you Gar? Elena?"

"Hehe, I don't think I'm good for clubs for now." Elena states awkwardly.

"Well, I was offered for an Animal Café club." Garfield replied.

"An animal club? Well you gonna be an animal doctor so why not." Rose said.

"Yeah, it's so fitting for you, Gar." Kole states.

"How about you, Elena? Why not check out the Animal Café? Says here we can meet up there this Tuesday." Garfield told her.

Elena rubbing her arms and spoke. "S-sure, I might come along with you to see the club."

/

On Tuesday, Garfield and Elena finds the place. A yellow building at campus that has a sign set up with the words "Animal Café" with a bunch of animals on top.

"So this must be the place." Garfield state look at the address on the flyer.

"Looks promising." Elena replied as the two entered.

As they entered, the café looks simply amazing. The floor tiles are blue and yellow patterned, the tables are of different color as well as the blue booths at the sides, the walls have painted animals that looks really well painted, and the front has the counter where the same girl that gave Garfield the flyer at the bar counter. She turns around, as the two notices that she's wearing cat ears.

"Welcome to the Animal Café, my name is Tifa." she said with a smile. "And it looks like you came here just in time."

"Yeah, we did." Garfield replied, "This is Elena, my friend who wants to try out this club." He greets.

"Nice to meet you." Elena replied.

"Likewise, I'm Tifa." Tifa greets shaking her hand.

"So what is it you do here?" Garfield asks her.

"Simple, this club isn't just a club, but also a café to serve to people treats and drinks as well as donating money for animal resorts and habitats." Tifa states as she places two papers on the counter "Once you've all sign these, you'll be wearing your uniforms!"

"Uniform?" Garfield and Elena ask in union.

"Oh, the girls will be wearing maid's outfits with headbands of any cute animals. But since you're the only boy here, you can wear the only uniform our club advisor made!" Tifa said pull out Gar's uniform.

He's uniform is gray collar shirt with a black vest, including wolf ears and furry tail.

"Cool...wait I'm the only one boy here?!" Garfield shouts in shocked.

"Yeah, no guy would agree to work here." Tifa shrugs as more girls came in from the back. 

"Hello, Welcome to the Animal Café." spoke the woman of Native-American decent. She has long black hair, blue eyes and has a pair of sunglasses over her head. She wears a purple minidress with a black leather jacket, and black stiletto boots. "My name is Nico Robin. I'm the advisor of the club and owner of this café."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Garfield replied, hiding his blush after seeing the woman's beauty.

"And I'm Mirajane Strauss. Nice to meet you." spoke the girl with long white hair, blue eyes and fair skin, she wears a red velvet strapless dress with a pink ribbon where her cleavage is.

"And I'm Misty." spoke the redheaded girl with a ponytail on the side, blue eyes, peach skin, and wears a yellow top showing her midriff, blue short-shorts and red sneakers.

"And I'm Ruby Rose!" spoke the hyperactive girl with black hair, snow-white skin, gray eyes and wears a black corset over her white blouse, red hooded jacket, black skirt with nylon stockings, and black and red boots. "And you will fit perfectly for our mascot costume!" she said pointing at Elena.

"Mascot costume?" Elena asks as Ruby brings out a tiger pattern leotard with tiger ears and a collar bell.

"Our mascot is a tiger, last girl graduated so we need someone to fit it." Ruby states "But after analyzing that figure of yours, you'd be perfect!"

"No... I don't feel like wearing a costume." Elena said, being honest.

"Oh this isn't for showing off. It's so you prideful being a animal, showing your true love in animal." Robin states.

 _'Basically...'_ Garfield can see the stars shine from Robin's eyes, making him sweat beads. _'She just wants to see a cute girl like Elena to wear one of these.'_

"Alright, you've sold me in!" Elena states as Garfield's face looks shocked. "If it's for a good cause, then I can join in, right Gar?"

Garfield looks nervous but decides to follow. "Well, it's not too bad so I'll join as well."

"Excellent! Now you two can sign these papers and you'll be set." Robin said as Garfield and Elena start signing the papers.

/

Spying at the café from the other side of the street was Blair, who gave a scowling look.

"Great! Now that café got the hottie and our future slave girl!" Blair clench her teeth.

Blair pound her fist on the wall, but she is calmed by her leader Lust.

"Patience Blair, you see the other girls in it really cute as well as how hot their bodies are. We just need to come up with a plan to take them." Lust said.

Blair only sigh. "Fine, really hope to smack those cheeks more."

"Me too, I never get chance to touch it. Still tricked some girls join in after they left, they're still good." Lust replied.

"Whatever, let's just get going to have more fun." Blair said as both kinky girls walked off.

/

 **Sorry for the long wait. Holidays, job search and new semester really takes a toll in writing, as well as regaining my passion. It was a bitch to edit this chapter, but I've managed to pull through. I can promise you more stories will be updating.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and review!**


End file.
